Harry Potter and The Pack
by TheSilverboar
Summary: my own version of how Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix should have happened. It starts off in Harry's room after the Dementor attack.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is story picks up right after the Dementor attacks of the fifth book. This is my first story here so be kind in your reviews please.**

Harry Potter and The pack

Chapter 1

It was considered the height of folly for anything odd or unusual to happen in Privet Drive so it was a good thing for the Dursley family that nobody saw the large screech owl with a letter clamped in it's beak fly over to one of the windows of Number 4 Privet Drive. It was especially good for the recipient of the letter that his uncle, who liked nothing to do with magic, did not hear the owl tapping on the glass. The boy was the main reason that the Dursley family didn't like magic as the boy was in fact a young wizard. The boy, Harry Potter, opened the letter and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Whatever you do, do NOT leave your Aunt and Uncles house until I get there. I am almost done convincing the Minister to hold off you expulsion until a formal hearing can be arranged. Do not leave the house, do not use magic. I will come to get you at eight O' Clock tomorrow morning._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

The next morning at precisely Eight Harry was packed and waiting by the door when he heard his Uncle yell out "BOY! What are you doing out of your room? Your Aunt and I told you that you aren't allowed to leave you bedroom!" but at that precise moment the doorbell rang and Harry opened the door to reveal Dumbledore to Uncle Vernon. "Good morning Mr. Dursley I am Albus Dumbledore and I will be taking Harry with me. He will not be coming back and you will never have to see him again.". And with that Dumbledore walked out closely followed by Harry who was carrying his trunk leaving behind a slack jawed Vernon Dursley.

Following closely behind Dumbledore and trying to keep up Harry asked "Where are we going Professor?". Looking back at Harry struggling to keep up, "Oh forgive me Harry I meant to send your trunk ahead of us." then with a quick flick of his wand Harry 's trunk and Hedwig vanished, "As to where we are going I am taking you to your family estate, the Potter Manor." and with that Dumbledore grabbed Harry's arm and they dissaperated.

Harry landed with a thud on a hillside in front of a large mansion in the middle of a forest. "Where are we Professor?" Harry asked groggily getting to his feet, "We my dear Harry, are at the Potter estate somewhere in the forest of Dean. Now let us go inside and then I will answer all of you questions."

A few minutes later in a sitting room Harry was sitting across from Dumbledore. "Professor why didn't you ever tell me about this place?" Harry asked curiously. "Because Harry if you knew then you would want to leave your Aunt and Uncles house and if you did that then you would be in danger. Due to your mothers sacrifice as long as you stay with her or one of her blood relatives and consider it home. What I don't understand is how the dementors were able to attack you anyway." "The answer to that is easy professor." Harry told him calmly eliciting a confused look from Dumbledore " I never considered that pit my home, not after I started going to Hogwarts.", Dumbledore's only response was him slapping a palm to his forehead.

After a few hours Harry was walking around his new house. Dumbledore had told him before he left that he would pick Harry up later that evening and take him to the headquarters to the "Order of the Phoenix" and would explain what that was then. Suddenly a voice that seemed familiar called out "HARRY?" jumping up in the air Harry looked around but didn't see anyone, "Behind you." the voice said in a laughing tone. Turning around Harry came face to face with… his parents.

**Okay everyone as I said before this is my first story and I will need at least three reviews before I will make the next chapter. Let me know what you think and any advice will be welcom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously: Turning around Harry came face to face with… his parents._**

**Special thanks to _Shadow Phoenix of Slytherin _for pre-reading my story.**

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Harry Potter and The Pack

Chapter 2

Harry's Green eyes locked with the identical eyes of his redhead mother. She looked exactly like he remembered her from the photo's and the Mirror of Erised in his first year. He rushed forward… and ran into a wall. Falling to the ground Harry shook his head and looked more closely at his parents portrait.

"I told you he was going to do that Lily." James Potter looked at his wife after chuckling at his son's misfortune.

"Alright James you were this once but remember, even when I'm wrong I'm right." Lily told him after rolling her eyes at her husband.

Getting back to his feet Harry got a better look at his parent's portrait. It was a floor-to-ceiling frame that reminded Harry of the Mirror of Erised because it reflected his image alongside his parent's. The frame he noticed to his surprise was exactly like the mirror.

"Why does your portrait frame resemble the Mirror of Erised?" Harry asked his parents.

After laughing at his son's confused expression James Potter told him "It looks like the Mirror young Marauder," at which Lily scowled and Harry grinned "because it is the Mirror of Erised. Dumbledore brought it here after your first year and enchanted it so that when you looked in it you would see us and we could talk to you.".

"He is good at making long term and complex plans but doesn't seem to be able to handle himself when a monkey wrench is thrown into the mix." Harry told his parents focusing on his father to see if he understood the muggle expression.

"What's a monkey wrench?" James asked obviously confused "Some sort of animal?" turning from his son to his wife as they laughed at him and pouted slightly.

Laying a hand on his arm Lily explained the meaning of the expression while Harry noticed something that he had missed before, hinges on the side of the mirror.

"What's behind you two?" Harry asked them suspiciously. Harry noticed both his parents immediately put their guards up.

"Nothing Harry dear." Lily nervously tried to distract him with a calm motherly tone,

"Yeah Harry the only thing behind us is a black canvas." James told Harry with a much more calm demeanor than his wife had.

Turning to his mother, who Harry saw was the less accomplished liar, Harry asked "not behind you in your picture, behind the Mirror itself. I can see the hinges and no offense Mum but you are a really bad liar.".

Both his parents exchanged looks, Lily's was a "we have to tell him" look while James was a slightly smug "I told you so" which got him a glare that, to his amusement, reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley. It seemed that every wife and mother had that look down to perfection.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Half an hour later Harry was walking around in the small private library hidden behind the Mirror. They had told him about this place after a little bit more convincing and after that the mirror had swung open to reveal what was hidden before.

Lily and James had then explained to him that this was the Potter family library where the Potter family's unique spells were hidden. Normally Harry would have been introduced to this place when he was seventeen but since he was the master of the manor, due to him being the last Potter alive, his parents had to let him through.

The shelves were filled with old books that looked slightly unkempt and very dusty but at the back of the room was a single spell book on a golden pedestal. The book's title, _In Pack Mihi_ , was in gold leaf on the leather bound tome.

Not being able to withstand his apparently inborn curiosity, Harry opened the book to the first page and saw something that looked like instructions. He was unable to continue reading ,however, when he heard a knock at the door that apparently seemed to be enchanted so that the knocking could be heard everywhere in the large house.

Tucking the book under his arm Harry exited the library and said goodbye to his parents. Putting the book in his trunk Harry went to his door and, opening it, found Dumbledore, Lupin, and a witch with bubblegum pink hair.

"Harry!" Remus Lupin, his ex-DADA teacher, exclaimed happily stepping forward to hug him.

"Harry is your trunk packed?" asked Dumbledore and when Harry nodded he turned to the witch with the radiant pink hair that Harry had not seen before "Harry this is Nymphadora Tonks. She will go and apparate Harry's trunk to Headquarters while Remus takes Harry, won't she?"

"Sure thing. But not if you keep calling me _Nymphadora_." The witch, Tonks, told Dumbledore then turning to Harry she winked and said "Wotcher Harry.".

Then walked off to where Harry put his trunk and he raised an eyebrow when she hit her toe on it and cursed softly after nearly stumbling to the ground. She grabbed the trunk and disaperated with it.

"Here Harry." Remus said sticking out his arm curious as to what apperating would feel like, Harry grabbed his ex-professors arm and with a twist they disappeared and Harry felt like he was being squeezed in a tight tube and decided that he did _not_ like it. Then with a crack it ended and Harry gasped air while Remus led him inside an old house that he called "number 13 Grimuald Place".

Suddenly with several cries of "HARRY!" he found himself unable to breatheas he was being crushed by two girls. They were none other than his best female friend Hermione and Ron's little sister Ginny.

"Honestly let the man breathe." Ron laughed slapping his best friend on the back once he was released. Again only this time louder he heard a woman yell "Harry!" and once again found his ribs being crushed only this time by Mrs. Weasley.

"Put him down Molly." a familiar voice told her laughingly as a tall black-haired man with silver-grey eyes stepped out of the room behind her.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled and ran forward to hug his godfather.

"Alright kids take Harry up to his room." Mrs. Weasley told them all shooing them up to his room before he could even exchange a word with the animagus.

HPHPHPHPHP

Once in his and Ron's room, with Hermione closing the door, Harry pulled out the book he found in the manor. "Hermione take a look at this." he handed her the old book and, not to his surprise, saw her face light up in joy at seeing a book.

After looking at it for a few minutes she looked up with awe written all over her face, "Harry do you know what this spell will do?"

"No." Harry told her cautiously.

"Harry," she told him still in awe "this could be the most powerful spell I've ever seen!"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Alright everybody, I need at least one review before I put up the next one and please no flaming. If you dont like it thats great you dont have to read it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously: "Harry," she told him still in awe "this could be the most powerful spell I've ever seen!"**

Harry Potter and the Pack

Chapter 3

"And you know this how?" Ron asked skeptically.

Annoyed Hermione began "I read about it in the…"

"Library!" Harry and Ron chorused.

Blushing furiously Hermione glared daggers at the two of them who were trying hard not to laugh. "I was reading a book about powerful spell books thought to have been lost and..."

"Figures!" Ron exclaimed with a laugh, "Only you would read a book about other books that you can't read." He would have said more but got hit in the face by a pillow.

"As I was saying." Hermione began for a third time still glaring at Ron, "This book was in the section of Transfiguration Blood Rituals. Only one book was listed in the same strength class and that was the book that came after this one." This shut Ron up and he started looking at the spell-book like it was going to eat him. "This book." Hermione continued clearly pleased by the look on Ron's face "Is the precursor to the spell-book that altered magic to allow animagi. This spell creates a bond between a group of people known as the "Pack Bond" and it gives all members of the bond the ability to turn into wolves, similar to animagi. The bonded group is led by the Alpha male and Alpha female and their lieutenants the Beta male and Beta Female. Those two pairs are mates and are bonded by magic similar to a veela bond. It gives several other powers supposedly but nobody knows what they are.", as usual she seemed to say this all in one breath.

"What does it take to perform the ritual Hermione?" Harry asked eyeing the book curiously.

"It takes a rune circle, which is depicted in the book with a bowl containing blood from the two who will become the Alpha and Beta males. Once inside the circle the two have to say the incantation " After that either of them can initiate new pack members by saying the incantation "Canes ad me gratis. Ego tecum coniungere ovile." which will ignite the blood and alter the intended's magic. When either wanted to add a member later on the initiate would clasp their right arm with the Alpha or Beta male's and said leader would say the chant "Ego, Harry James Potter, Alpha Male de Pack ita faciunt recipiant vos in ovile.". Harry what are you thinking?" she nervously asked not liking the look on his face.

"Ron?" Harry asked moving the chairs to clear a spot on the floor.

"Yeah Harry?" Ron asked him nervously.

"You up for the ritual mate?" Harry asked with a grin that was reminiscent of Sirius or the twins.

"Are you sure Harry? I mean you could have anyone as your Beta.".

"Of course I'd pick you Ron we're best mates. We stick together." Ron finally grinned but stopped at the look Hermione gave him.

"Ron we don't know if this ritual will make any noise. If it does your parents will come running and interrupt it and who knows what would happen. If you tell them before hand they won't let you do it.", Hermione looked triumphant, Ron defeated, and Harry smug.

"Don't worry Ron you just leave it to me." Harry told Ron taking his spell-book back from Hermione and walked downstairs.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Sirius." Harry whispered to his godfather as dinner wound down. Ron had recruited Fred and George to distract Hermione and was keeping an eye on them.

"Yes Harry?" Sirius replied mirroring Harry's tone.

"Ron and I need your help with something and Hermione disapproves.".

"That would explain Fred and George." Sirius muttered thoughtful then grinning clapped Harry on the shoulder and said "If the book loving worry-wart disapproves then you know it's got to be fun. Let's go do it.".

Motioning to Ron the two left the kitchen and followed Sirius into a large room with a couch, a desk, and a cabinet of brandy.

"This is my 'study'." Sirius told them with an evil grin gesturing toward the cabinet. "Now what is it you want to do? Flood the Great Hall? Steal all the food from the kitchens? Shave Snape bald?!" at the last suggestion he seemed to almost be begging.

Chuckling Harry pulled out the spell-book and said "No, no, and has promise but no. We need you to supervise us as we perform a blood ritual and we need you to help set it up and prevent anyone from interrupting it." .

At first Sirius chuckled thinking they were kidding but when he saw their expressions his laughter died and he groaned. "Harry next time I promise to help you without asking what you were doing first I want you to Hex me.".

Grinning Harry opened the spell-book to the page with the instructions for the ritual and, sighing, Sirius cast the wards and enchanted a brush in his desk to paint the rune circle. Harry brought out the bowl he had smuggled out of the kitchen and made a cut across his palm and let some blood fill the bowl, Ron pulled out a knife of his own and repeated the process. Once the bowl had it's blood Harry and Ron sat legs crossed, Knee's touching inside the rune circle with the bowl in the middle and began the chant "Canes ad me gratis. Ego tecum coniungere ovile.". When the chant was finished the blood in the bowl ignited into dark grey flames that snaked up their right arms and wrapped around them just below the shoulder. Then with a flash the flames died and the rune circle vanished. Grimacing the two boys massaged their arms where the flames had rested and where each had a snarling wolf's head tattooed into their arms. Harry's wolf had emerald green eyes matching his own and, faintly had a Greek Alpha in a darker green in them. Ron's wolf was almost identical the only differences being the blue eyes instead of green and the Beta symbol instead of the Alpha.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I wonder why Fred and George were so persistent during dinner?" Hermione mused to herself not noticing the gleeful looks on Harry and Ron's faces. Sirius had managed to sneak Harry and Ron back into the kitchen and they were immediately dragged upstairs by Hermione who was still trying to escape the twins. Upon entering the room Hermione grabbed the spell-book from Harry, sat down, and started reading it again.

"Hermione." Harry asked grinning evilly "If you're so interested in reading it why won't you approve of me and Ron wanting to do it?".

"Because," Hermione began in her matter-of-fact tone, "there is a difference between reading about and doing dangerous things…".

"Like we haven't done that before!" Ron interjected still grinning.

"And besides," Hermione said glaring at Ron again, "if I keep hold of the book then you two can't do anything stupid with it." And with that Hermione leaned back with a smug look worthy of a Slytherin.

Hermione's smirk however paled in comparison to Harry's, "That's a brilliant plan Hermione there's only one problem." , smirking more at her confused expression he continued "Ron and I already did the ritual.". At her shocked expression they rolled up their sleeves to show their tattoos. "We did the ritual and Sirius watched to make sure nothing went wrong. We can give you a place in the pack and the mark and we don't even need a ritual.". At first she seemed angry that she had been duped, then nervous about their offer, and then she nodded in acceptance. Harry and Hermione gripped each others right arms and harry chanted "Ego, Harry James Potter, Alpha Male de Pack ita faciunt recipiant vos in ovile.", there was a flash and Hermione had a wolf head on her right arm… she was part of the pack.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Okay everyone newest post will be an important notice. DO NOT IGNORE IT! It is important.**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE DO NOT IGNORE!

**Okay everybody I am going to give you a say in the next part of the story. I am going to listen to your opinions on who Harry should have as a mate. Give the name and the reason why and please no saying Draco or anything like that.**

**Top options so far:**

**Hermione**

**Parvarti**

**Cho**

**Ginny**

**Fleur**

**Daphne Greengrass**

**Luna**

**Lavender**

**Susan Bones**

**Hannah Abbot**

**So let me know. Oh and I am also going to be working on some other stories and I want to know which you think I should work on first (along with a year 4 story I am working on).**

**Stories:**

**Trident corp.: Harry and friends are given ancient weapons that give them vast powers over the elements.**

**Dark-light: Two new students come to Hogwarts. One has mastery of light magic and the other has vast powers of shadows.**

**Potion madness: Harry is given many love potions at once and his secret admirer has to try to cure him. (P.S. I already have the admirer planned and it will be common knowledge when the story is put up and only the characters don't know and the story continues AFTER the cure is administered so it is not short).**

**SO REVIEW OR PM ME ABOUT WHO HARRY SHOULD BE MATED TO.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Just to be clear this begins on the train to Hogwarts**

Harry Potter and the Pack

Chapter four

As the train gathered speed Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, "Shall we go and find a compartment then?" Harry asked his friends.

They exchanged, "Er," Ron said.

"Ron and I have to go to a meeting in the prefect's carriage." Hermione said nervously.

"Fine I'll see you later then." Harry replied and walked off to find a compartment. He and Ginny walked down to the last carriage and found Neville and a blonde Ravenclaw girl. "Mind if we join you?" Harry asked.

Grinning shyly Neville said "Not at all." and gestured at some empty seats. The blonde girl looked up from her upside down magazine, "Hello Harry Potter." She said dreamily.

"Hello. Harry replied perplexed by the strange girl.

"Everyone this is Luna Lovegood." Ginny said happily.

"Don't you mean Loony Lovegood Weaslet?" said a drawling voice that Harry knew.

Turning Harry saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway and, as usual, backed by Crabbe and Goyle. "What do you and your boyfriends want Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly.

"They're not my… we aren't a…" Draco spluttered looking aghast.

"Oh you mean you three aren't in a relationship together?" Ginny asked mockingly, "I mean why else would they follow you so closely and never leave your side?". By this point Crabbe and Goyle had figured out what Harry and Ginny had said and they started backing away from Malfoy who stormed off, his cronies following at a distance.

Once they left the three Gryffindors burst out laughing, "Did you see his face?" Neville asked gleefully.

"Yeah!" Ginny agreed "Maybe I can convince Ron to give Malfoy lines in detention 'I must not be an annoying ferret.'!"the three Gryffindors laughed again and even the Ravenclaw girl, Luna, smiled in amusement.

-Later that night-

-Gryffindor Common Room-

Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione on the couch watching the last of the other Gryffindors go to bed. "Okay guys what do you think about expanding our pack?", at their confused expressions he continued "We need more members than just the three of us you know.".

They nodded in agreement, "What do you think that Umbridge's class will be like?" Ron asked.

"Utter rubbish if the book is any indication." Hermione grumbled, "Not to mention she is a spy for the ministry so she is probably out for Harry and Dumbledore's blood.".

At this Harry flashed a feral grin that he had picked up since the ritual, "Oh is she in for a surprise .".

"What do you mean?" Ron asked confused.

"The Pack has it's own set of laws," Harry said "and the Ministry has no sway or control over the pack and so were immune to their laws." the others copied his grin and went to bed dreaming of ways to get revenge on the Ministry.

-Next morning-

Harry and Ron walked down to the Common Room to find it nearly deserted, only the three girls of their year were there. Seeing them Hermione broke off and dragged the two quickly away. "What was that about?" Harry asked.

"My dorm mates have been pestering me nonstop about two things." Hermione grumbled, "One good thing is that they believe you about you-know…".

"Voldemort." Harry interjected firmly making both Ron and Hermione wince, "It's not even his real bloody name. Get over your feat and either call him Voldemort or his real name Tom.".

Looking nervous Hermione continued, "Okay they believe you about V-v-voldemort.".

"And the other thing?" Ron asked intrigued.

At this Hermione blushed, "They asked me to try and get them dates with you two and what spell I used on myself.".

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked surprised.

Rolling her eyes Hermione elaborated "The Pack Bond accelerated and enhanced our bodies remember? Harry you've grown taller and have the muscles you should have gotten from all the years of work, quiditch, and everything else you've done. Ron you've gotten more muscle too and I well," at this point she blushed again "my chest has gotten noticeably bigger since the ritual." Harry and Ron's eyes widened in understanding.

When they sat down Professor McGonagall handed them their schedules and both Harry and Ron groaned, "Double potions, history of Magic, Divination, and Double Defense against the Dark Arts. This is the worst Monday in the history of Mondays!" after several minutes of choice complaints the trio set off to potions.

Once they had been seated Snape turned to the class, "Today you shall be making the Draught of Peace and working in pairs WHICH HAVE ALREADY BEEN DECIDED!" he shouted at the end as everyone turned to their friends. "Now," he continued unfurling a roll of parchment, "Ms. Granger with Ms. Davis. Mr. Weasley with Mr. Zabini. Mr. Potter with Ms. Greengrass." the list continued and Harry grinned when Seamus was paired with Malfoy 'serves him right believing the Prophet' Harry thought but blanched when Goyle was paired with Neville 'they'll be lucky not to blow up the whole castle'. When Harry sat down next to the pretty blonde Slytherin he expected an insult but all she did was nod in acknowledgement and started chopping ingredients. She didn't talk until a point where she reminded him to add the syrup of hellebore, when he thanked her he thought he saw a ghost of a smile in her eyes. When they finished only Harry, Ron, and Hermione's groups had the correct silver vapor coming our much to Snape's annoyance. As he was packing up his things he felt a note pressed into his hand and, after making sure it was secure, saw his potions partner Daphne Greengrass walking off. When he was in history of magic he opened the note.

Harry,

Just to assure you this not is from Daphne Greengrass but if you throw it away because I'm a Slytherin I will hex you. I want you to know that you have four supporters in Slytherin (Myself, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, and my little sister Astoria). We hate that little ferret Malfoy and we believe you about you-know-who. You are not alone.

Sincerely,  
Daphne Greengrass

A.K.A. The Ice Queen

The note made Harry give his feral grin, 'four more possible recruits for the pack'. Divination was the usual trash of Trelawney predicting his Death as her back to school greeting. Finally Harry entered the DADA class and gagged. He saw pink everywhere. Sitting next to Ron he watched as the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins filled in. Giving her annoying girl cough Umbridge stood and said "Now now this won't do. I want all the Gryffindors and Slytherins to mingle. I heard you were in two person groups in Professor Snape's class so you are to go into those same groups.". Standing Harry walked over to Daphne and gave her a nod to show he read her letter. Umbridge told them to take out the book and read the first chapter, Harry took out his book and pretended to read when he noticed Hermione's hand in the air. Noticing the hand Umbridge asked "Do you have a question about the chapter Ms…?".

"Granger." Hermione replied, "And not about the course aims not the chapter.".

Umbridge was obviously trying hard not to look angry, "Well they seem perfectly clear to me.".

"But not to me." Hermione inserted quickly, "There's nothing in them about using defensive spells.".

With a mental chuckle Harry saw Umbridge's eye start to twitch, "Using spells? Why on earth would you need to use spells in my class?".

"I don't know." Harry said "Maybe because the class is called Defense _Against_ the Dark Arts. It would kinda make sense that we would learn spells.". To Harry's surprise Seamus laughed at what he said 'maybe he could be convinced that I'm not barmy' Harry mused to himself.

Umbridge's sickening voice snapped him out of his thoughts "Detention Mr. Finnigan.".

This made Seamus angry, "You can't give me detention for laughing you crazy toad!" he exclaimed.

Seeing an opening Harry said "Be nice Seamus." and everyone, including Umbridge, looked at him in surprise, "What has poor Trevor ever done to you to be compared to her?". The Gryffindors gleeful, the Slytherins looked confused, Umbridge looked triumphant.

"Detention Mr. Potter, tonight, my office." Umbridge said with an evil grin.

Looking the toady woman in the eyes Harry said "No." with as much force as he could muster behind it.

"I don't think you understand your position Mr. Potter." said in her sickeningly sweet voice, "I am a teacher, you are a student and I have every right to punish you like you deserve.".

"That would be true," Harry said slipping into his feral grin making Umbridge shudder, "but I am immune from any laws but my own thanks to this." he rolled up his sleeve showing the wolf's head causing Umbridge to gasp in shock at the sight of it. Regaining her composure she sneered "Pretty cocky for a pack grunt aren't you Mr. Potter? I will find your Alpha and make him punish you.". Harry, Ron, and Hermione only laughed. "What is so funny?!" Umbridge demanded, "Who is the Alpha, is it Dumbledore?".

"What's so funny is that you think Harry is a grunt." Hermione said still laughing, "Harry is the Alpha and Ron is the Beta.".

Umbridge opened and closed her mouth like a fish before yelling "Class dismissed!" and running up to her office.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out laughing at the situation. When they got back to the common room they found Neville, Dean, Parvarti, and Lavender surrounding them

"Why was Umbridge afraid of your tattoo?" Neville asked.

"Because it puts me out of her control." Harry said, "The ministry has no control over ancient orders of magic and ours is the last one around.".

"Wow." Lavender enthused, "Are there any drawbacks?".

"You have to be truly loyal to your Alpha." Harry said without emotion, "If you betray your pack you not only are removed from the pack but you lose your magic.".

This seemed to put the others off until Neville stepped forward, "I want to join the pack Harry. I believe you about you-know-who and you've always tried to help me.".

Nodding Harry stepped forward, "Are you sure Neville?" he asked, "Once you do this there's no going back.", Neville's only reply was to nod. Stepping forward Harry clasped arms with Neville and said the incantation. Neville winced after the flash of light and massaged his new tattoo. This convinced the other three and so the process was repeated.

By this point a crowd had gathered and there was a lot of muttering, "You lot are barmy following that nutter!" someone shouted .

"Say that to our faces!" Neville shouted and a seventh year boy stepped forward, he was big and looked like he could be a professional beater.

"You are barmy." he said looking like he was sure Neville would back down. He was clearly not expecting it when Neville punched him in the jaw.

"Anyone else got a problem with Harry?!" Neville shouted looking angrily around the room. Fred, George, and Ginny followed by Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnett, and Angelina Johnson came forward and stood with Harry glaring at the other students in their House who, after a moment, dispersed. Once the others were gone the rest of the Weasleys and the three Gryffindor chasers took the oath. Harry smiled at his twelve pack members, Umbridge was in for one hell of a surprise.

**Okay everybody sorry it took so long, I had it wittten and halfway typed then forgot about it. I should have the next chapter to HP and the Lost Chambers up tommorow so look for it and review and tell me what story you want me to update next. **


End file.
